


Long & Lost

by kissuponthelips



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Alien Princesses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Royalty, Season/Series 06, Slow Burn, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, also the ive never been threatened with a chair leg before line in s6, and also my want of a companion that was from the past, bare with me, eleven and oc go through A LOT, eventually catches up to season six, many original eps before we get to s6, oc struggles with her sexuality, starts before a christmas carol, there are 2 different relationships with the oc, these are v contradicting tags, this entire fic came to me thanks to my love of period movies, we start in 19th century new mexico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuponthelips/pseuds/kissuponthelips
Summary: The Doctor had always picked up companions in the strangest of places and New Mexico in the early nineteenth century was certainly no exception.





	Long & Lost

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

I am much too alone in this world, yet not alone enough to truly consecrate the hour. I am much too small in this world, yet not small enough to be to you just object and thing, dark and smart. I want my free will and want it accompanying the path which leads to action; and want during times that beg questions, where something is up, to be among those in the know, or else be alone.

I want to mirror your image to its fullest perfection, never be blind or too old to uphold your weighty wavering reflection. I want to unfold. Nowhere I wish to stay crooked, bent; for there I would be dishonest, untrue. I want my conscience to be true before you; want to describe myself like a picture I observed for a long time, one close up, like a new word I learned and embraced, like the everday jug, like my mother's face, like a ship that carried me along through the deadliest storm.

* * *

 


End file.
